1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a head-up display system and a head-up display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In vehicles such as, for example, a motor vehicle or in aircraft, head-up displays are used which make additional information, for example the current speed or status displays, available to the viewer in his surrounding field of vision.
For such head-up displays it is possible to use, for example, active liquid crystal displays whose image is projected onto a windowpane, for example the front windshield of a motor vehicle. To produce an image that can be viewed well, it is necessary for the display to be significantly brighter than the ambient light, which requires comparatively high light intensities. Owing to the comparatively low transmission of such LCD displays, which is typically in the range of approximately 10%, the background lighting unit of the LCD display must light up comparatively brightly, which entails a high consumption of energy.